Waiting
by cherryflowerblossoms
Summary: 'True love waits' they say. Their love had waited; and true as it was, it had waited too long, because now it was too late. Rated M for violence, character death, and mild french cursing. Aged up Marinette and Adrien. Adrinette. LadyNoir. Angst, and feels, and gawd, don't hate me for this.
_A/N: Posted here as well as on my tumblr and my MLB side blog._

 _So sorry for the angst._

 _Don't hate me._

 _...and maybe grab some tissues..._

* * *

Waiting

* * *

"Waiting is a sign of true love and patience. Anyone can say 'I Love You,' but not everyone can wait and prove it's true."

–Unknown Source

* * *

The fight tonight was the hardest battle that Ladybug and Chat Noir had yet faced. The tone of the whole battle had been different from all others that had came before. From the very start, the akumatized villain was more cruel and violent than any they had faced. It seemed that Hawkmoth was getting truly desperate to get the miraculous' of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

The vibe of the fight wasn't the only thing different tonight. Ladybug had changed. Not in any discernible way, but internally, so much had changed that she felt like a different person than she had been before. During the past two weeks of akuma-free nights, she had reached a revelation of sorts.

For so long now, she, as her civilian self, had believed herself to be in love with her longtime classmate and friend, Adrian Agreste. He had been her first true crush when he transferred into her class back in junior high, and over the years, they had slowly become close friends. It was he, Alya, Nino, and herself who seemed to be attached at the hip. The four were rarely without the others. Even now that they had graduated high school and were in college or working, they had stayed close. Her relationship with her crush, Adrien, was not the only relationship that had gotten stronger over the years.

Her relationship with Chat Noir had become stronger, as well. He was her partner, of course, but he was also her friend, her closest guy friend, in fact, more so than Adrien and Nino even. He was her best friend besides Alya. She missed him when they were apart. During the day when she'd see something funny or hear a good pun, she'd often think about Chat and wish that they knew who each other was beneath their masks. Wishing that Chat could be beside her laughing along with her at one of their inside jokes while she was with her civilian friends, that was a change that had crept up on her through the years. But, it was to be expected, after all, he was one of her best friends, of course she'd miss him.

It wasn't until the past two weeks -those akuma-free two weeks in which they had not had a reason to spend as much time together, the longest they had ever been apart in the 6 years they had been partners- that it all had finally fallen into place. The reason she missed him on such an intense level, the reason his green-eyed gaze followed her to her dreams, the reason her chest ached when another night passed without needing to meet up to fight, the reason he was on her mind more than he was off it – every piece had clicked and suddenly she knew. While it was true that Adrien would always have a special place in her heart because she _did_ love him, that spot couldn't hold a candle to Chat. She loved Adrien, but she was completely, irrevocably _in_ love with Chat Noir.

As her black suited partner's boot stomped on the akuma infested item, she went through the automatic motions of cleansing it with her yo-yo. Tossing her lucky charm into the air, her powers righted every wrong that the akumatized villain's rampage had up turned. It was the same as it had always been, and yet, the heavy breathing coming from herself and her partner gave a hint at how much the fight had truly taken out of them.

Sighing heavily, Chat stretched emitting several loud pops from his back, "I don't know about you, my Lady, but this akuma business paws-itively isn't getting any easier in our old age."

She released a laugh as she gave his shoulder a light shove, "Speak for yourself, old man. 20 is far from old."

At her seemingly accidental slip of personal information, Chat's teasing persona faded. His smirk replaced with a soft look, "Is that how old you are, my Lady?" The smile he gave her made her heart skip before his teasing smirk was back, "I always knew we were purrfect fur each other. Destiny has made it so. I'm 20 as well."

He was waiting for her usual quip. She'd brush off her slip of information with a scoff and an eye roll and maybe a half-hearted jab to his arm. But it never came. He glanced to her figure beside him, concern in his voice, "My Lady?"

"Chat, there is something I have to tell you," when she spoke her voice was rushed, as though she had hurried to get the words out before she could change her mind.

He studied her form in shock as he realized that his confident Lady was practically shaking with nerves. "You can tell me anything," his voice that tender sweet tone he saved for her.

The beeps of their miraculous' seemed louder than normal in the now quiet of the night, the akuma victim long since looked after by the police and the scene cleared.

He let out a disappointed sigh, "I guess it will have to wait. I don't want to keep you when I know you have to go." Her 'no reveal' policy had remained ironclad through the years.

"W-wait!" her dainty hand on his wrist stopped him mid-turn.

Wide green eyes flicked from her hold to her face, "B-but our identities…" his argument weak as his voice trailed off. He had no will behind the words, they both knew that. It was only for her that he upheld the secret of the man behind the mask.

A small nod, "I-I know, but," she looked around spotting a darker alley. Tugging his arm, she led him to it, "But this can't wait."

As they entered the alley, the only light was from a dim bulb casting a small circle of poor lighting at the end of the alley. As they came to a stop in the tiny pool of light, Chat faced her, "Is everything alright, my Lady?" he asked as he watched her face. Something was bothering her or she'd never risk their identities. Whatever it was, he would be there for her. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his Lady, his partner, his friend.

Her laugh was dry, but her hand still held his wrist in a gentle hold, "Yes, no, maybe." She sighed glancing away from his piercing gaze as she struggled with how to start, "You know that I've mentioned that there was someone I loved?"

He had mastered hiding the flinch of pain when she spoke about this other nameless man who held her heart. The lucky bastard had unknowingly had the love of the most amazing girl he had ever known and he had had it for as long as he knew Ladybug.

At his small nod, she continued, "While it's true that I do love him, I've recently realized- Well, what I mean to say is that he has been my crush for so long and he is my friend and he is an amazing person, but recently…" she groaned running her free hand through her bangs in frustration.

He struggled to keep up his mask. Each time she listed a reason she liked the other man, he felt a tiny stab in his heart. But she needed him now. And for as long as his Lady needed him, he would be there for her, in whatever way she needed. It was the only way he knew how to be. She was everything, after all.

"I'm sorry. I'm so bad at this," the struggle was written across her face.

The hopelessness in her eyes tugged on his need to protect her, if even from her negative emotions. "Nonsense, my Lady, you're doing purrfectly," he grinned successfully earning a small giggle.

"Silly kitty," she smiled, feeling more confident she spoke, "While all of that is true about Adrien, there is another who-"

A scream from outside the alley drew their attention.

"Merde," she hissed earning a teasing grin from Chat.

"Looks like we will have to finish this little _chat_ later after all," he smirked as they ran towards the exit. The name she mentioned not registering as he slipped into hero mode again.

She groaned, "You really pick the worst times for puns." As they saw the woman being mugged by two armed men, she readied her yo-yo, "Let's make this quick."

Tossing her a two-fingered salute, he flipped over the two men and the woman, "After you, my Lady." His voice coming from behind them and the sight of the famous heroic pair, caused one of the men to split. Chat rolled his eyes, "You've got to be kitten me." Sending a smirk to Ladybug, he pointed over his shoulder to the fleeing criminal, "I've got that one. You handle this one," he exclaimed before taking off in pursuit.

* * *

Ladybug had captured the robber and the police had arrived to secure the criminal and talk to the woman. Her miraculous had let out its second beep while she wrapped things up on her end. On limited time before her transformation faded, she took off on the trail of Chat. It was several blocks away when she had to drop down into an alley as her transformation began to fade.

"À double merde," she cursed for the second time that night as a pink flash temporarily flared.

"Princess?"

Tikki swooped into her purse as Mari gasped squinting into the dark at the finger looming over the edge of the building above, "Chat?"

She watched as he dropped down, "What are you doing out here so late at night?" He was genuinely curious but obviously worried as well. "It is dangerous out."

He must have missed her transformation. Her mind thought back to the armed robber he had been chasing. Had he captured him, she wondered. "I- I know, I was just…" she trailed off. Why was she giving excuses? Now was as good a time as any to tell him what she had been trying to say before. She needed to hurry because soon he'd flee to transform.

"Marionette?" his gentle call snapped her back out of her thoughts.

"Chat, there's something I have to tell you," her words finally coming out steady for the first time that night.

"Tell _me_?" he seemed surprised. No doubt wondering what could've drug Marionette to this part of town at night looking for Chat Noir at such an odd hour.

"Yes, you see, there has been something I've been wanting to tell you. I tried earlier but we were interrupted, but-"

"Earlier?" he looked confused.

"Yes, earlier, you silly kitty. Now if you'd stop interrupting, I could finally get this out!" she laughed at his lost expression. "I want to tell you who I really am, but first, I have to tell you that," a glint caught her eye from over his shoulder, "I am in lo-" she gasped as her eyes focused on the glint. It was the barrel of a gun. And it was pointed at Chat's back. She moved knocking Chat to the side, "Look out!" She screamed her sudden action startling Chat and allowing him to be shoved out of the way.

His green eyes watched in wide-eyed horror as the scene played out before him. It was as though everything was in slow motion. He was skidding back, knocked backwards by an impressive shove from the small woman now before him. Her arms were spread wide as she attempted to shield him with her small form. The glint that had caught her eye set off a flash of light illuminating the grimace of the robber that he had been tracking before. The loud crack of the gun echoed throughout the alley making Chat's sensitive ears ring. The jerk that went through Marionette's body as she suddenly crumpled to the ground in a heap. And then the world pushed play again.

The robber turned tail and ran again. This time unpursued as the black-clad hero dropped to his knees to his fallen long-time friend and ex-classmate.

"P-princess?" the sound more of a whimper as ears drooped, Chat gently rolled Marionette to her back. He brushed her fallen bangs from her face as he called her again, "Mari?" Her eyes remained closed.

Panic fully set in as he frantically fussed over her, "Mari? Mari! Marionette! Look at me!" He gave her shoulders a light shake only to feel something warm and sticky from her back. He studied his gloved hand in the dim light of the alley.

Red. It was red.

Realization hit him like a truck. Blood. It was blood. She was shot.

"Marionette," he pleaded shaky her shoulders again, "Please! Please don't do this. Mari, wake up! Wake up!" He gasped a sob he gathered her into his arms.

A wheezing voice cracked, "S-silly kit-ty, too t-tight."

He pulled back with a choked sound, "Mari!? You scared me!" His hand brushed her face, moving her hair back once more before he fixed her with a firm glare, "What were you thinking? You could've been killed!"

"I wasn't."

"What?" he asked brows bunched at her uncharacteristically lackadaisical response.

"I didn't think. I just moved," she explained.

The tension in him faded away as he shook his head murmuring softly, "Princess, that was so foolish. So very, very foolish. Why would you do that?"

"I had to- I had to save you," her breath hitched midway. She was struggling to breathe but she needed to get out what she had to say. When he opened his mouth, she pressed a weak hand to his lips, "Hush, Kitty, your Lady is speaking," she teased. Ignoring his astonishment at her words, she soldiered on, "I already explained earlier that while I still love Adrien that someone else held my heart. What I didn't get to tell you," she winced as a cough bubbled up fluid.

Chat's eyes looked in horror at the speckles of bright crimson now spatter on her chin, "M-mari-"

"P-please, let me finish," she pleaded. The urgency in her eyes had him frozen even as dread built back up within his chest. "I have to tell you before it's too late," she struggled increasingly to speak. Her hand moved from his lips to his cheek, as she gazed at him with a tender expression he had never seen before, "I'm so sorry it took me so long to see what was beside me all this time."

He was floored at what she was trying to say. While part of him fluttered at her words, part of him was confused and the other was jealous. How could she feel for Chat when they had hardly interacted? What did she mean by 'beside me all this time'?

She smiled shakily at his apparent confusion, "Silly kitty, you still haven't figured it out. I thought that partners were supposed to be able to pick up on each other's cues."

"P-partners?" his face morphed into one of amazement as it fell together.

She kept smiling at him softly as her hand explored his face. Brushing over his masked brows and along his nose, over his lips, "I'm glad I got to tell you who I am," her smile turning bittersweet, "I'm so very glad you were my partner, Chat. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you who I was sooner. I'm sorrier that I didn't figure out my feelings before now." A choked sob brought forth another cough and more blood.

Chat gasped as a sob tore through him as well. He finally had the whole picture. His Lady had revealed herself to him, _finally._ And she was his dear friend and ex-classmate. She was a girl he had crushed on quietly even as his love for Ladybug ruled. She was Marionette. And she loved him back.

"I –" her words were cut off with more coughing and more blood. Reality came crashing down.

His Lady finally loved him back and she was dying. "Shh, my Lady, my Princess," tears ran hotly down his face, "Don't speak." He hiccuped his clawed hands running through her now loose hair, "Save your breath, Mari."

She shook her head stubbornly, "N-no time, I have to tell you how much I am so very, very, deeply in love with you," she coughed her hand clutching his as her vision blurred making her dizzy. "Love- you. I lo-ve you. So much," she repeated as though desperate to get it out. Her eyes struggling to stay open.

He was sobbing freely now as he cradled her in his arms, "Mari, look at me. Look at me," he demanded, "I want you to know who I am." Her bluebell eyes fixated on his face as he released his transformation in a flash of green. "I love you too, my Lady, my Princess, my Marionette."

The smile that bloomed across her blood splattered face broke his heart. She moved her hand to his neck and guided him down. The kiss he pressed to her stained lips burst fireworks through his soul and broke his heart into a million pieces all at once.

"I'm glad it was you," he heard her whisper across his lips, "I'm glad it was always you." Her hitched breath had him pulling back to look into her face. "I love you, Adrien," she said as her hand fell away.

He felt her go limp in his arms. He felt her last breath brush over his face as the light her loved in her blue eyes faded.

"Marionette! No! Please! I love you!" Clutching her to his chest, he sobbed, "I love you so damn much. Please don't leave me. Don't make me live without you. Please."

Sirens in the distance moved closer. Someone had called about the gunshot. Help was on the way, but it was too late.

It was a broken, shell of a man the police and the paramedics found when they rushed the figure of Adrien cradling the body of the love of his life in his arms. They had to pry his arms away to get to her. As he watched them load her onto the gurney, he felt numb. Only flickers of emotions would pass before they too faded, just like she had in his arms.

His emotions were a whirlwind inside him. She couldn't really be gone. There was no way someone full of so much life, of so many dreams, could be gone from this world. He didn't think he could stand to live in a world without her light in it. They were taking her away and strapping her to that gurney and then she'd be gone for good. How dare they cut his last moment with her short? How dare they separate him from the love of his life, his reason for living? They didn't separate him from her, death did. She was gone. She was gone and he would never hear her laugh again, or see the way her face would flush sometimes when she spoke to him as Adrien, or watch the fearless way she swooped in to protect the city as Ladybug. She was gone.

He clutched his chest, a gnawing, clawing hole were his heart had been. It had left to be with the one it belong to, the one it would always belong to, the one it had always belonged to.

With her last breath, Marionette, his Lady, had taken his heart with her.

* * *

He numbly watched as the paramedics swarmed around her in the ambulance. Plagg and Tikki had hidden in his inner shirt pocket in the chaos. Tikki's hiccups and sobs too soft for anyone to hear through all the noise. It was a flurry of shouted orders and cohesive movements as the team worked over her body.

 _Team._ The term ripped another stabbing pain through him as the realization that their team was over and gone. Their love had waited. He had kept his deep love hidden behind his puns and pick-up lines, all the while, following her with blind devotion even as he crushed on her civilian form. She had pined for his civilian half for years before finally falling and falling hard for his truer nature. 'True love waits' they say. Their love had waited; and true as it was, it had waited too long, because now it was too late. They were out of time. She was gone.

Falling to his knees, he stared at the blood staining his shaking hands. It had soaked through to his jeans as well. There was so much of it. So much red.

An officer finally moved to his side, "Sir, sir, are you injured?"

Adrien wanted to laugh at such a ridiculous question. 'Injured' didn't even begin to cover it. Was there even a word to describe what it felt like to have the one person who was everything to you be rip away so suddenly?

With jerky movements, he ripped his arm out of the officers grasp, "Let go," he hissed.

"Sir!" The officer ordered in attempt to placate the obviously distraught young man.

Adrien scoffed as he stumbled to his feet, the din of the noise around him giving him the sensation that he was underwater. It made sense. He felt like he was drowning. The events catching up to him and made him feel light headed. The world was going out of focus except the image of his Lady's body -of Marinette's body- being pumped on by a paramedic performing CPR as hoses seemed to cover her. The doors of the ambulance began to close, cutting off his last tie to her, to his world, to his everything.

Through his broken-hearted daze, a few words cut through like ice water before the doors snapped shut:

"We have a pulse!"

* * *

 _Le fin_

 _Well, there you go. This popped into my head while I was trying to fall asleep and I had to share it._

 _I was sobbing pretty much the whole damn time I wrote this. I wish I could create a movie from the image that played in my head, hopefully this did it justice. U_ _gh. I kind of hate myself for this._ _Sorry for the tragic ending._

 _I threw in the "We have a pulse line" so that you could decide for yourself if she makes it or not. I wish I could say I did it for you guys, but I really just had to give myself some hope cause holy hell this is the most depressing thing I've ever written._

 _Don't hate me! Heh heh_ _*cowers*_


End file.
